Measurement methods for multiphoton photolysis cross sections of caging groups have been previously developed and applied to three commercially available cages 4,5-dimethyloxy-2-nitrobenzyl ester (DMNB) and ((-2-carboxy)-2-nitrobenzyl (CNB). We used CNB caged (-aminobutyric acid (CNB-GABA) for measurements of the properties of the CNB caging group, NPE-ATP as an NPE-caged compound, and DMNB caged fluorescein as a representative compound for the DMNB group. Recent results for the NPE cage using frequency doubled TiS excitation (450 nm, 200 fs pulses) reveal relatively larger (>3 GM) uncaging cross-sections which may prove to be a useful alternative to the short wavelength UV normally required for single photon photolysis of this cage (<350 nm).